politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitiol Court Cases
This is a list of Court cases in the great nation of Nitiol, which can be found here: https://politicsandwar.fandom.com/wiki/Nitiol It is important to note that the maximum sentence for anybody 17 and younger is 10 years in prison Low Court Cases L.1 June 15th - 14 year-old Tim Branson is charged with a DUI, both of which are illegal for his age. He pleads guilty and is set to be sentenced and fined on the 16th. June 16th - The judge rules that this case is to go to High Court, and will that Branson will be sentenced on the 18th. L.2 June 15th - 42 year-old Nick Polaveči is charged with armed robbery after he robbed priceless Jewelry from a shop in Ljubljana. He pleads not guilty to the charges and demands that his case be heard in high court. This ruling is set to be made on the 16th. His case is that he only had pepper spray, and that this does not qualify as a weapon. June 16th - The jury decides that the pepper spray is a form of weaponry, as it temporarily disables the victim with potential death involved. The judge decides that sentencing is set to be made on the 17th. June 17th - The judge gives an 18 month sentence, with 6 months probation. L.3 June 16th - Mikhail Bolan is charged with 2 counts of child endangerment. He left his 6 month old brother and 3 year-old sister in the house to go out to a party. Bolan is 16, therefore allowed to be a supervisor at his house. His sister suffers a near-fatal wound, and is saved by their neighbor. Bolan's recently divorced mother was working late, therefore entrusting Bolan to take care of his brother and sister. The government is the one suing Bolan due to endangering a national, a federal crime. The case is to be debated on the 21st as to whether it should go to High Court. L.4 June 20th - Jimmy Tarner is tried with robbery by store owner George Hiuta. Tarner pleads guilty and is given an undecided sentencing date. Hiuta asks for the case to be sent to full court for a precedent to be established. The judge accepts Hiuta's request and gives the ruling his "Overall Approval", which means he recommends that Full Court sides with Hiuta. High Court Cases H.1 June 15th - Yterra Kunt, a 82 year-old woman who lives in Sparta, is suing the armed forces for invading her home to use as a barracks. Kunt claims her 7th amendment right to privacy has been violated. She is specifically suing José Mourinho for this tactic. Mourinho is in control of Barracks 3 in Sparta, and is regularly critiqued. Kunt is asking her case to go to Full Court, to establish a legal precedent. Her case is set to be decided on the 19th. June 19th - Kunt's case is sent to full court, to be debated on the 21st. H.2 Maurizio Sarri June 16th - Maurizio Sarri is tried with embezzling funds in the Turin Crisis. He refuses to enter a plea without a lawyer present. The nation is set to watch the trial on the 18th, but Sarri may plead guilty on the 17th with a lawyer present. June 17th - Sarri pleads no contest to the crime. June 18th - Sarri is sentenced to 45 years in prison Derrick McAilon June 16th - McAilon pleads guilty to attempting to help Sarri escape the nation. He is immediately sentenced with 18 years in prison, and life of parole. H.3 June 18th - Tim Branson is sentenced to 6 years in prison, with a chance of parole after 30 months. Full Court F.1: June 23rd: The court rules unanimously in favor of Hiuta for a precedent to be established. For robbery, they decide that the minimum time is 2 months, and the maximum is 8 years. It can vary based on the crime. A bill is passed. National Assembly Court NA.1 June 21 - Yterra Kunt's case is awarded to her, and Mourinho is issued an order of dismissal. This case was under National Assembly jurisdiction through the Full Court bill, and a bill in her honor is passed.